Usuario Blog:CandySweetty/Selene Himemiya Debut Live
Idol: Selene Himemiya *Coord: Purple Butterfly Coord *Cyalume Coord: Prism Cyalume Microphone Coord *Canción: Pacify Her Antes del live Selene: *Sobre el escenario* Hola, mi nombre es Selene, Himemiya Selene. *Reverencia* Me gustaría que escucharas un poco de lo que tengo que decir, SweetSweet... Una sola vez más, escuchame. Live Tired, blue boy walks my way Holding a girls hand That basic bitch leaves finally Now I can take her man Someone told me stay away from things that aren’t yours But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad? Pacify her She’s getting on my nerves You don’t love her Stop lying with those words Pacify her She’s getting on my nerves You don’t love her Stop lying with those words ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Se ve a una silueta violeta con una bufanda verde caminar por el pasillo de una escuela, mirando a todos lados, viendo a distintos grupos de siluetas de colores rosa y azul. Selene se encuentra entre un grupo de siluetas rosas que, en cuanto ve a la silueta violeta, se vuelven grises. Cruzan miradas, y entonces la silueta corre por el pasillo. Selene intenta alcanzarla, pero es rodeada por más y más siluetas grises que le impiden el paso. La imagen final muestra por un lado a la silueta violeta, señalada bajo un reflector mientras llora y por el otro a Selene, que intenta alcanzar los restos de una bufanda verde. Pacify Her: "Liar" Side I can’t stand her whining Where’s her binky now? And loving her seems tiring So boy, just love me, down, down, down Someone told me stay away from things that aren’t yours But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad? ---- CYALUME TIME!!! Pacify her She’s getting on my nerves You don’t love her Stop lying with those words Pacify her She’s getting on my nerves You don’t love her Stop lying with those words Pacify her She’s getting on my nerves You don’t love her Stop lying with those words Pacify her She’s getting on my nerves You don’t love her Stop lying with those words Pacify her She’s getting on my nerves You don’t love her Stop lying with those words Después del live Selene: SweetSweet, sé que estás ahí, quiero que me escuches por favor... Scarlet: ...Es ella... Mil- ¡¿...?! Millefeui: *susurra muy rápido mientras sostiene la bufanda que antes llevaba como accesorio del coord casual* No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir, No debo huir... *Aprieta la bufanda y sale corriendo de ahí* Scarlet: ¿...De acuerdo...? Tori: ...Y ahí van de nuevo. Pft. *c va* *En Parajuku* Silver: ...La bufanda de ese Making Drama... Es exactamente igual a... Atsushi: Puede ser coincidencia, ¿no? Hayate: ...Está claro ahora. No pensé que fuera por ella pero... Hanami: ...No lo creo. No lo creo... ¿Qué puede querer...? Minami: ¿eh? ¿Que quieren decir? Hayate: ...Tengo un problema, luego nos vemos. *se va corriendo a buscar algo* Hanami: Hasta después. *Se va en otra dirección* SMA: ¿? *Solo se miran mutuamente sin entender* Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Live Categoría:Debut Live Categoría:CandySweetty Categoría:Selene/Live